


［锤基］避无可避／inevitable 跨年小破车（番外）

by Sennsyo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sennsyo/pseuds/Sennsyo





	［锤基］避无可避／inevitable 跨年小破车（番外）

已经夜里9点多了，听到门口有汽车停驻的声响，Frigga悄悄从窗帘缝里往外看，认出靠在路灯旁的是儿子的车，才松了一口气。她圣诞节之前就接到Thor的电话，说要回来看看她，她每天都盼啊盼啊，没想到一直到12月末儿子才驾车穿越大半个英国来看她。

北方沿海的冬天尤其冷，室外已经积了厚厚一层雪，Frigga裹紧睡袍，又披了层大衣，从二楼一路小跑到大门，满怀期待地打开，脸上挂着幸福的笑。

“Darling，你们终于回来了。”

Odinson夫夫俩下了车，正站在后备箱前整理带给Frigga的礼物，没什么特别的，就是几袋从Asgard咖啡屋里带来的顶级咖啡豆， Loki亲手制作的几罐草莓果酱和一大包奶糖。

听到母亲站在门口唤他们，夫夫齐齐回过头。

Loki说：“Mom，外面这么冷，你快进屋，别着了凉，我们马上就进来。”

Thor倒是一点都不客气：“Mom，你来帮Loki搬搬东西，我还要去停车。”Loki剜了Thor一眼刀：你怎么能指挥母亲来搬东西？Thor憨憨一笑：有什么关系，东西这么轻，而且我妈身体一向好。

Frigga没有看见夫夫复杂的眼神交流，她优雅地走过来，首先给了Loki一个大大的拥抱：“还是我的小儿子疼我。”说着顺手接过部分Loki手中的东西，笑着说：“我们先进屋，让这个大个子在外面冻着吧。”

这时从Loki背着的黑包里传来一声喵叫，Frigga很高兴：“你们把Willian也带过来了！”并没有交给朋友代养，说明儿子们能在家里多呆一段时间。Loki一进屋就把那只肥胖的橘猫倒出来，然后在楼梯下给它搭好猫爬架，备好猫砂。

橘猫可能坐车时间长了，有点晕晕乎乎的，往Frigga怀里一跳，喵一声就乖巧地缩成一团，再也懒得动。Frigga让Loki在客厅坐下来，抱着猫给他端来一杯热茶，Loki端着茶杯，修长的手指覆在杯壁取暖。

“Mom，在这里住得还习惯吗？”Loki边打量着母亲的新居所边问。

“这里挺好的，很安静，毕竟以前在这地方生活过很多年，也很习惯。Darcy每周会过来帮我做做家务，一个人住，还是很清闲的。”Frigga抚摸着Willian肥嘟嘟的头，那猫随着她的动作摇头晃脑，眯着眼睛，很舒服的样子。

Frigga把这幢小别墅打理得很简洁，素净的墙面只有在灯光反射下才能看见暗纹，木质的地板发着喑哑的光，整个客厅里算得上装饰品的可能只有那几盆长得很精神的多肉植物。比老Odin的审美好多了，Loki想，那两父子的审美真是一脉相承的，他永远忘不了几年前第一次和Thor回他家时有多惊讶，到处都是大红大金，负责家装的Odin审美跟暴发户似的。两父子是如此痴迷于这鲜亮的配色，以至于他们给他的咖啡屋作同样打扮的时候他都没拦住。

“我和Thor这次回来，还想给父亲扫扫墓。”Loki呷了一口茶。

Frigga微笑：“我昨天才刚刚去过，他说很想你们。今天白天又飘了会儿雪，你们要是明天去的话记得把扫帚带上。”

“喵～”Willian叫唤一声，伸完懒腰睡了。Frigga接着说：“他这个人，一辈子最喜欢的就是场面气派，要是他的居所前不整洁，他会不高兴。”

“好的，Mom，我一定记得。”Loki把茶杯放到茶几上，扭过头看着门边，因为这时在后院停完车的Thor进了屋。Thor顺手把门带上，看看Loki和Frigga的神色他都能猜出来他们刚刚聊了什么。他沉默地在门口站了一会儿，最后还是决定不继续这个话题。

他走到母亲跟前，无声给她一个拥抱，并在她脸颊两侧吻了吻。他不算一个细腻的人，他不知道在这种情况下应该怎么劝母亲，最终只是说：“开心点，Mom。”

“嗯，你和Loki都累了吧，先去睡吧。”

“Mom，你也早点睡。”说完示意Loki跟他上楼。

>>>>>>  
Thor睡在浴缸里，整个浴室里都云雾缭绕的。他听着热水流淌进浴缸的汩汩声，双手抱在胸前，一动不动，像在思考什么事情。

“划拉”一声，浴室的推拉门被打开，一个修长的人影站在水雾里，慢慢向他走过来。Thor仍然看着天花板，没有回头，他知道他爱人进来了，他问：“Loki，为什么这么早跟母亲提到父亲的事情？”

来人越靠越近，在水蒸汽里越来越清晰，直到走到浴缸面前，让一丝不挂的身体在他丈夫面前一览无遗。他们无言地对视着，不知道是不是因为浴室里湿润过度，两个人的眼睛好像氤氲着一层水雾。Loki抿了抿嘴，发现自己发声有点困难：“Thor，我只是……”

Thor打断了他的话：“你不用说了，我没有怪你。”他不知道怎么把自己的意思表达清楚，他其实只是在自责。老Odin的死使他第一次质疑自己的职业，一个连自己家人都保护不了的警察，还有什么继续端枪的资本。

浴缸里的男人咂咂嘴，最后还是放弃解释，他把他爱人拉近浴缸里，试图通过身体上的抚慰让对方了解自己的意思。这个浴缸毕竟只为一人使用设计，两个高大的男人在里面明显伸展不开，Loki紧紧贴着Thor滚烫的胸膛，很用力地抱紧他丈夫的脖子，几乎要把整个人嵌到他怀里。

Thor盯着Loki湿漉漉的绿眼睛，他长长的睫毛被水粘成一簇一簇的，黑色长发贴在微微泛红的脸颊上，薄唇也因为浴室里的高热变得鲜红欲滴。认真看了好一会儿，Thor一把抓住他背后的头发，把他的嘴唇按到自己跟前，伸出舌头探进去。Loki兴奋地回应，他晃动舌头，引导Thor划过自己上颚，扫过齿列，甚至伸长舌头，和他丈夫的卷到一起，纠缠不止，最后两人的牙齿都磕碰到一起，但谁都没有发觉这让牙床有多么不舒服。

他们越拥吻越燥热，Thor一手松开Loki的头发，大手掌划过对方瘦削的背脊，到达他两片浑圆的臀瓣，他握惯枪支的粗粝手掌在光滑的皮肤上摩挲、揉捏、掐挤。怀中的Loki呼吸越发急促，甚至有点跟不上Thor吻他的节奏，他想大口地哈气，但他爱人舌头强劲的攻势让他只能把空气堵在喉头，在Thor稍微退出的时候，他才能急忙口鼻并用抢一口新鲜的空气。

可是下一刻，他艰难的呼吸停滞了一拍。Thor将一根手指探入他的小穴内，稍微抠索一阵就加入了第二根手指，两根手指在他的穴内抽插，速度越来越快，待到甬道顺滑了一点，第三根手指就迫不及待地加入阵营。Loki呼吸越发难继，他丈夫决定不再勉强他，将还留在Loki后脑的手往下移，抠住对方的脖子，接着一口咬到Loki的侧颈，伸出舌头舔舐柔滑的肌肤。

三根手指在Loki的穴内按压，时不时还蜷缩起来刮着肠壁，Thor知道他爱人身上所有的敏感点，他手指的动作换来Loki的叫唤连连。Thor等不下去了，他的阴茎早已经胀大，于是他撤出手指，两手掰着Loki的大腿内侧，让对方两腿张开到在浴缸中能达到的最大的程度，不由分说，把阴茎自下而上塞到已经开拓完毕的肠道内。

Loki全身都在发抖，他双手按住Thor的双肩，微微往上移动了一点，让Thor能进入得更深、更彻底。虽然Thor的勃起绝对算很大了，但两人在过去的时光里媾和过多回，结婚之后更是几乎夜夜笙歌，Loki的小穴早就已经习惯了对方的尺寸，不管对方如何向他索取，他都不会感到吃力，反而被侵占、被塞满让Loki感到无与伦比的满足。

Thor慢慢将阴茎往甬道里塞，他的胀大能够感受到Loki身体里的每一道沟壑，他坚定不移地进入Loki，直到整根没入，囊袋都紧贴着他爱人的屁股。

完成这个进程，两人都稍稍松了口气。忽然，Thor的腰身挺动起来，开始在身上人的紧致内抽插，他是那么用力、那么急促，恨不能把囊袋也塞到对方的甬道里。Loki渐渐发出呻吟声，但能听出来，他因为被Thor完全地占有感到满足，每次Thor的进入，他都全力迎合，他缩紧小穴的括约肌，将对方的性器更严密地包裹，他聚精会神，在意识里描摹勃起上的每一条青筋爆出。

是时候了，Thor想，他指挥他的阳具轻车熟路地找到Loki的敏感点，当Thor第一次顶动那个地方，Loki不可抑制地惊呼出声，随即咬紧牙关，因为他不愿意吵醒刚刚才睡下的Frigga。他弓起身，颤巍巍地找到Thor的锁骨，一口咬下去，将几乎喷薄而出的呼喊声都发泄在撕咬中，几乎将覆盖在骨头上的皮肤都撕下来一块。虽然有些刺痛，Thor只是轻嘶一声，他的爱人一向这样没轻没重，他却偏偏喜欢得不行，就算Loki想让他遍体鳞伤，他都会在所不辞，何况这种程度的咬伤？

整个浴室里都充斥着两人交合时的啪啪声，空气里的暧昧暴露了两人的意乱情迷。不知过了多久，Thor才将滚烫的液体注进Loki的甬道深处。洗澡水早都凉了，Thor小腹间一温，才发现Loki的下身早已黏腻一片。

终于结束了，Loki松了口气，他平复着呼吸。没想到Thor打开浴缸的加温键，将他上身往后一推，他的后颈就靠在了浴缸的边缘。Thor拉起他修长的腿，开始了新的进程。

>>>>>>  
不知被Thor操了多久，Loki已经软成一团，只能瘫在对方的臂弯间，任由Thor抱着赤身裸体的他走出浴室，大大咧咧走向他们开着暖气的房间，而他却连反对的话都说不出，即使他不想被可能起床的Frigga撞见。

房间内已经“预热”一段时间了，Thor把Loki塞进被窝里，然后自己也上了床，紧紧把Loki抱在怀里，因为他知道对方体寒，没有自己给他温暖，他会整夜整夜地睡不着。

Loki觉得非常舒服，整个人都迷迷糊糊地，几乎要睡着了。

Thor看着自己爱人承受性爱之后力不能支的样子，爱得恨不能把对方时时刻刻揣在口袋里护着。他生怕有一天他会离他而去，就像他的父亲一样，他明明知道Odin收到了自己敌人的死亡威胁，却还是没能保住他的性命，那之后，他只能把母亲送到她故乡，远离他的世界里的纷纷扰扰，并在她的小别墅里安上各种紧急报警应急系统。

做他这一行的，最不缺的就是仇人。Loki可能不知道，那天他洗衣服时看见他爱人荷包里揉皱的死亡威胁有多害怕，Thor多怕，自己不知道掩藏在哪里的敌人哪天就出其不意地夺走他的爱人。

“Loki，听我说。”Thor抚摸着他爱人的脸颊。

“嗯？”Loki发音不明地回了声，表示他正在听。

“你离开伦敦吧，搬过来和Mom一起住。”这样你就会安全一点，等我结束职业生涯，再带你离开英国这个是非之地。

“你说什么傻话？”Loki睁开眼睛直视Thor：“我不会离开你的，离开你我多难受。”我不会离开伦敦的，那里还有我的大笔生意！


End file.
